river_city_ransom_undergroundfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
There are 10 gangs that make up the bulk of the enemies that you'll fight during the game. Upon defeat, enemies grant XP to the player and drop money that can be collected and spent in shops. Six gangs appear during Act I, three more join in during Act II, and the final gang only appears in Act III. At the start of Act II (which occurs immediately after you defeat Slick at the abandoned high school), all Act I gangs gain a small buff to their damage and health and large increase to their amount of XP and money they award. Their AI also becomes more aggressive and more competent in combat, attacking more often and blocking the player's attacks more regularly. Act I Gangs The Generic Dudes, a gang of basic thugs These guys are the weakest enemies the player will fact and appear throughout the game as filler enemies, mostly in outdoor areas. They are identifiable by their green shirts and beanie caps. Unlike all the other gangs, these enemies do not have any special attacks -- the most advanced move they will use are basic running and jumping attacks. XP Value: 1 / 2 Cash Value: $0.30/$0.60 The Bombers, a gang of dirty fighters The Bombers are a gang styled after 50's-era New York "greaser" street gangs. They appear in outside areas throughout the gang, and also infest most of the abandoned high school and the area under Riverside Bridge. They are identifiable by their slicked-back hair and white T-shirts. Some also sport sunglasses. Special Moves: Running Punch: The Bomber will run at the player and dive forward with both arms out. This attack knocks the player down and does 5 base damage. While often delivered from a run, it can be delivered from a standstill, leaving very little time to block. Dirty Trick: The Bomber throws sand in the player's eyes, dealing 2 damage and stunning them for several seconds. Dirty Knuckle: The Bomber reaches back and pulls a brass knuckle out of their pocket, then delivers a powerful punch dealing 5 base damage and knocking the player down. This attack has a long windup and is fairly easy to block for alert players. Foot Stomp: The Bomber stomps on a downed enemy, dealing 2 base damage. XP Value: 2 / 6 Cash Value: $0.60 / $1.20 The Luchas, a gang of high flyin' wrestlers The Luchas are a gang inspired by Lucha Libre-style Mexican wrestling. They appear in outside areas throughout the game and their home turf is the abandoned warehouse area. They are easily identified by their Mexican wrestling masks. Special Moves: The Roids, a gang of body builders The Roids are a gang of body builder jocks. They appear in outdoor areas in Act I and have turf in and around the health club, school gym and football field. The Roids all wear green letterman jackets and have spiky hair, and they constantly taunt the player by flexing and thrusting their crotches. The Nerds, a gang of cowardly chemists The Nerds are a gang of, well, nerds. They appear throughout the Act I outdoor areas and have turf in the RCHS classrooms as well as the arcade. They are identified by their glasses, bow-ties and sweater vests. The Warlocks, a gang of dark artists The Warlocks are a gang of goth kids who are easily identified by their skull masks and skeleton hoodies. They appear early on in the game and remain constant enemies throughout Acts I-III. They have several turfs, including the Sewer Plant, Sewers, and the Basement of the High School. They possess two magical attacks, including a downward arching bat-shaped projectile and a short range blast. Both attacks are easily ID'd by the glow they charge in their hands. Act II Gangs The Vixens, a gang of roller derby girls The Vixens are a gang of roller derby girls who appear somewhat rarely in several areas of Act II. They do not have a turf, but they do appear in force during a certain story mission. They are the only female gang, and are easily identified by their helmets and roller blades. The Rich Kids, a gang of wealthy pugilists The Rich Kids are a gang of stuck up fighters who appear frequently throughout Act II. They do not have any official turf. The Rich Kids are identified by their colorful, stylish clothes and backward caps. The Backers, a gang of military-styled mercenaries The Backers are a gang of mercenaries who appear as uncommon enemies in Act II areas. They do not have any turf. The Backers have the most unique appearance variations (seven), as they are based on several Kickstarter backers. They all wear green military fatigue vests and long-sleeve shirts with white stripes. Act III Gangs The Clones